thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
JesuOtaku
When Transmission Awesome decided to have secret guests on the podcast, JesuOtaku was the first in a wave of talent to be featured on the program before premiering on TGWTG.com. She likens herself as a person who reviews animé and like many reviewers, she got her start on YouTube in 2009. She got involved with the site when Lee Davidge approached her and suggested she post on the site's blog and video reviews sections. Getting Involved After seeing ThatGuyWithTheGlasses and other producers work, Chapman decided the site was awesome and decided to post her videos in the "Your Video Reviews" section of the forums rather than the blogs. Between making videos, she enjoyed the community on the site and eventually made her own site. She got noticed after not posting in the forums and blogs for a while and ended up getting picked up as she showed passion for her work, drive and commitment. Getting Started Chapman always showed an interest in animation in general and Animé got lumped into that. She wasn't a fan initially and it sort of grew on her and friends introduced her to it. Her "gateway drug" into it was "Fruit Basket". She says that people who introduce others to Animé shouldn't assume people are going to like the same ones they do. Some stuff could weird them up. She then watched "Full Metal Alchemist". Her reviews For an animé to be good, she looks at it as she'd look at a movie. She has the "gateway drug" awards in the reviews as she picks out the shows anyone could watch and enjoy. She rarely gives anything a one star rating because she tends to be forgiving. Her stance on anime is thusly: "If the story is strong and the characters are likable than it's good. You need to also look at animé of a type and not compare everything as a whole." Her first anime review to ever receive one star was "Ikki Tousen" which she considered an anime that failed at everything it tried to be. DesuDes Brigade The DesuDes Brigade is her site where the majority of her videos are stored. She shares the site with several other animé reviewers each with their own style of reviewing. Some have even posted in the forums or in the blogs section of the site. Along with reviews, they have sketches and talk about news and animé. Let's Play On June 13th, 2010, Jesu created her first Let's Play - Starfox64. *Let's Play Starfox64 (June 13th, 2010) *Let's Play Majora's Mask: Anju and Kafei (July 18th, 2010) *Let's Play Ocarina of Time: Zelda the Movie? (January 23rd, 2011) *Let's Play Ocarina of Time Continued (January 27th, 2011) *Let's Play Yu Yu Hakusho, Pt 1 (March 21st, 2011) *Let's Play Yu Yu Hakusho, Pt 2 (April 2nd, 2011) *Let's Play Yu Yu Hakusho, Pt 3 (April 9th, 2011) *Let's Play Yu Yu Hakusho, Pt 4 (April 14th, 2011) *Let's Play Yu Yu Hakusho: The Semifinals (April 16th, 2011) *Let's Play Yu Yu Hakusho: The Finals (April 30th, 2011) *Let's Play Yu Yu Hakusho: Final Showdown (May 15th, 2011) *Let's Play FMA - Dual Sympathy (September 7th, 2011) *Let's Play FMA - Dual Sympathy, Pt 2 (September 8th, 2011) Specials *Ustream Trivia Contest Live with JO! (September 4th, 2010) *Stuff I Won't Review (But Did Anyway) (November 27th, 2010) *JO's Title Card Contest Winners! (March 2nd, 2011) *New Radio Drama Auditions! (March 24th, 2011) *Fruits Basket Radio Drama Cast Announcements! (May 19th, 2011) *Fruits Basket Radio Drama Trailer (May 26th, 2011) *ACEN Adventures! (May 27th, 2011) *Top 20 Deliciously Evil Anime Villains (June 11th, 2011) *Building a Computer (with Nash) (August 18th, 2011) *JO Interviews Justin Cook & Chris Sabat (October 27th, 2011) *Top 20 Anime Theme Songs from 2011 (December 5th, 2011) *JO's Live Pokemon Trivia Challenge (December 6th, 2011) *JO's Live Pokemon Trivia Challenge 2 (January 15th, 2012) *The Secret World of Arrietty Vlog (February 18th, 2012) *JO's Panel at Animarathon (April 28th, 2012) *Month of Miyazaki, Part 1 (May 1st, 2012) *Vlog - The Avengers (May 5th, 2012) *Month of Miyazaki, Part 2 (May 10th, 2012) *Vlog - Dark Shadows (May 11th, 2012) *Vlog - Battleship (May 19th, 2012) *Month of Miyazaki, Part 3 (May 23rd, 2012) *Month of Miyazaki, Part 4 (May 28th, 2012) *Month of Miyazaki, Part 5 (May 31st, 2012) *Vlog - Snow White and the Huntsman (June 2nd, 2012) *Month of Miyazaki, Part 6 (June 5th, 2012) *Month of Miyazaki, Part 7 (June 14th, 2012) *Vlog - Brave (June 22nd, 2012) *Month of Miyazaki, Part 8 (June 27th, 2012) (On July 3rd, 2012, JesuOtaku appeared in a crossover review with The Nostalgia Critic. They reviewed Digimon The Movie.) Fruits Basket Radio Drama *Furuba Radio Drama: EP 1 (June 1st, 2011) *Furuba Radio Drama: EP 2 (June 8th, 2011) *Furuba Radio Drama: EP 3: Cat and Mouse (June 15th, 2011) *Fruits Basket in a Nutshell (June 22nd, 2011) *Furuba Radio Drama: EP 4: Secret Gardens (June 29th, 2011) *Furuba Radio Drama: EP 5: Trampled Affections (July 7th, 2011) *Furuba Radio Drama: EP 6: Welcome Home (July 16th, 2011) *Furuba Cast Interview - Tohru & Yuki (July 18th, 2011) *Furuba Radio Drama: EP 7: Seal of Approval (August 14th, 2011) *Furuba Radio Drama: EP 8: All Shapes and Sizes (September 14th, 2011) *Furuba Radio Drama: EP 9: A Multicultural Festival (October 6th, 2011) *Furuba Radio Drama: EP 10: Doctor's Orders (October 8th, 2011) *Furuba Radio Drama: EP 11: New Year's Morning (October 20th, 2011) *Furuba Cast Interview - Momiji & Hatori (October 22nd, 2011) *Furuba Radio Drama: EP 12: Winter's End (October 29th, 2011) *Furuba Radio Drama: EP 13: Running of the Bulls (June 9th, 2012) *Furuba Radio Drama: EP 14: Beast of Burdens (June 16th, 2012) *Furuba Radio Drama: EP 15: Unspoken (June 25th, 2012) Links *JesuOtaku at YouTube! *DesuDes Brigade *Jesu's Let's Play Category:Content Category:Main Contributors Category:Inked Reality